


Bathed in Moonlight

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Gentle, Kisses, M/M, Making Love, Prostate Milking, Risks, Smut, Sweet, Voyeurism, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was absolutely tired of hearing those two going at it all the time. It was time to give them a piece of his mind... Or maybe learn something.</p><p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was gonna be like hot dirty sex but then turned sweet so maybe next chapter. . . oops *spoiler alert*

Michael rolled over groaning loudly as he did. He heard the giggle of Luke and he knew this was the precursor to him and Ashton having sex again. It wasn't that he was against gay couples, he was gay. That would be hypocritical. However Michael wasn't a large fan of hearing anything going on. He didn't want to know and almost experience the pleasure from sex he wasn't having.

 

 

 

Needless to say he heard it when Luke's giggles were a bit more breathy and he got up. He decided that enough was enough. As he neared the room rolling his eyes he heard it all change from jokes to breathy and soft moans. The gentle and wet smack of lips. The clinking and clacking of necklaces and brackets. A soft thump with every movement making the head board move.

 

 

 

Michael was through the bathroom when he stopped, there was something moving that he could see. Walking over he peeked and saw Luke’s back. Moving closer quietly he held back a gasp realizing he could see into the room. Looking through he watched.

 

 

 

There on the bed now he could see the planes of Ashton's back as he hovered over the blonde boy. He had his right thigh between Luke's and his hands near Luke's head. Their fingers tangled together as they kissed, one of Luke's was hitched up on Ashton's left hip. He was arching up for the kiss and his cock rubbed against Ashton's. Both shiny with precome, he saw the flash of their tongues as they slid against each other.

 

 

 

Michaels cock fattened with interest as he watched green eyes wide and his lip trapped between his teeth. Looking forward again he watched as Luke's head turned and Ashton's lips pressed along his jaw to his neck. Luke's mouth dropped open in a moan his blue hues hidden from Michael and Ashton. The honey haired boy was nibbling on the skin turning it purple with his desire.

 

 

 

Michael left his hand graze over his cock suppressing a moan as he watched still. He was entranced and he knew it. Besides at this point there isn't a way to deny that he isn't a little interested. Keeping in his sounds he kept his breathing as even as possible and got comfortable.

 

 

 

Back on the bed Ashton had lowered down so he was more on Luke and the bed. Their lips slid together once again yet Luke's hands tangled in his hair tugging gently drawing some appreciative moans from Ashton. The blonde boy had both legs circled around Ashton his legs locked around him to keep him there. He could see Ashton's left arm going down and grabbing a handful of Luke's perk cheeks.

 

 

 

He could tell when Ashton's fingers started to explore with the way Luke broke away to whimper. Ashton smiled before delivering a soft kiss to Luke. The blonde boy looked up with shiny eyes and a smile as well Michael looked away for a moment catching his breath. When he looked back Ashton's was drizzling lube over his fingers and Luke watched with hooded eyes. When Ashton's fingers were lubed up he set the bottle aside and spread Luke's legs once again. He slides his middle finger against Luke's hole making it a bit slicker with lube. The blonde boy gasps and wiggles his hips, Ashton shushes him with a kiss before sliding into the first knuckle. Luke let's out a little grunt of pain relaxing with a breath. Ashton places small fleeting kisses all over his face eyes shining with love.

 

 

 

Michael watched this then slowly took in the room’s surroundings. The soft light of candles and the sweet scent slowly being overtaken by sex. He felt like an intruder really but he couldn't stop. Glancing back he watched once more.

 

 

 

Luke's left hand had left Ashton's hair and was playing with his own nipple. Nimble fingers slightly rough from all of the guitar rolled and pinched the rosy bud. His lip and lip ring were caught between his teeth as he moved his hips in a tolling motion. Ashton had slid his finger all the way in to stroke the velvety insides. He was curling his finger finding Luke's spot in a matter of seconds. As his finger moved over the fleshy part making Luke whine and buck his hips down. As Luke was lost in the pleasure Ashton added a second finger keeping a slow steady pace against Luke's spot. The blonde was moaning softly now gripping Ashton's hair harder pulling on it. His breath came out on pants and he bucked and squirmed on Ashton's fingers. The hazel eyed boy smirked as he added a third finger, all three kept a constant stimulation on his spot.

 

 

 

Luke’s moans got higher as he felt more please nails digging into Ashton's shoulder. The older man pressed kisses all over his body smirking as Luke started cumming all over his tummy. Ashton kept his middle finger massaging as the other two stretches Luke for his cock. Said blondes eyes rolled into the back of his head making his jaw drop as well. He was still cumming over his stomach a thick creamy pool over himself. Ashton's eyes roamed over the beautiful boy marveling at what he could make Luke's body do.

 

 

 

Luke choked out a moan his eyes dancing with stars, his breathing uneven and heavy. His eyes were starting to glaze over making Ashton slowly pull his fingers put so he wouldn't hurt his baby. He grabbed a spare wet towel from the bedside table and wiped up the large amount of cum. Luke let his eyes slip shut for a moment his breathing still very heavy.

 

 

 

As they took a moment to pause Michael took a moment to be ashamed of himself and the fact that he came from that. In his jeans. He was disappointed but that was hot and he couldn't help it. Closing his eyes and closing out a quiet breath he massaged his temples whilst giving himself a pep talk. His head snapped over as he heard Luke's voice.

 

 

 

“Okay Ash I'm ready.” He said legs spread and across Ashton's muscular thighs.

 

 

 

Ashton nodded and grabbed the lube letting it drip onto his cock. Michael bit the inside of his cheek as he sat and watched. Ashton's cock was huge and very attractive. A shiny pink head posing precome, long and thick shaft with veins running across it. Luke's hand reached forward pumping his cock spreading the lube over it. Ashton's tossed the bottle aside and leaned back over Luke.

 

 

 

The flexible blonde spread his long legs letting Ashton's hands slide up to the crooks of his knees pressing them up for a moment while Luke held them in place. Ashton used his left hand to line up his cock with Luke's hole, which was red and a bit puffy. Michael could see the thick and coarse hair at the base of his cock making his dick twitch with interest. As he pressed in Luke moaned letting his eyes slip shut his body relaxed against the bed. Ashton took his legs and hitched them up over his hips. Luke locked his legs in place heels pressing into the small of Ashton's back. The older man moves forward his left hand going under Luke's back making it arch with a pillow. He braced himself above Luke with his hands on either side of the blondes head.

 

 

 

Michael swallowed heavily feeling of beads sweat gather. His nostrils filled with the scent of sex and his brain fuzzy from his orgasm. Ashton had leaned down and slotted his and Luke's lips together swallowing the moans of the blonde boy. There were little droplets of sweat collecting on his back and making his hair stuck to his forehead. His usually smooth and muscled tan back was now flexed showing off his muscles. He rolled his hips and Luke moaned breaking away from the kiss, his own hair matted to his forehead. His chest and tummy flushed from the head and his crystal blue eyes were now swallowed in a sea of black yet, he still looked absolutely gorgeous in moon light. His pale skin practically glowing.

 

 

 

Ashton had bottomed out and was using one hand to grip the head board for support. He held himself above Luke's and looked down into his eyes. They were both consumed by love and lust, however they weren't tearing at each other like animals. They were loving each other. Ashton's spare hand let his knuckles trail lightly over Luke's cheek his lips pressing kisses. The soft ‘I love you's ‘pressed into each other’s skin. When they actually started moving it was most obvious.

 

 

 

Luke's arms circled around Ashton's neck hugging him close as he hid his face in Ashton's neck placing kisses and whispered words. How Ashton held Luke close rolling his hips into the blonde boy. How he moaned as well as Luke kissed and sucked at his neck, how he moaned against Ashton's neck. There was a large lack of any dirty words just sweet words.

 

 

 

Ashton pulled his hips back before sinking back into the heat of his boyfriend placing kisses along his jaw and neck. Trailing down to his collar bones. How he tangled their fingers together holding them by Luke's head. With every forward movement he was looking at Luke to make sure he was moaning rather than in pain.

 

 

 

He pulled his hips back and rolled them forward letting Luke kiss him as he moaned softly. Luke's hands separated from Ashton's and moved to let one hand card through his hair as the other hugged him. Ashton hugged Luke's body close as he trusted into him moaning into his neck. Luke whimpered as Ashton's cock brushed his spot, the girth stretching him and making him moan. Their lips met in a kiss once again as they moved Luke letting Ashton's tongue take over the kiss. Their breathing was heavy through the room but it wasn't sex it was love.

 

 

 

Ashton's hand slipped down Luke’s body gently rolling his nipples before sliding down his stomach to his cock. He wrapped his large hand around Luke's cock pumping in time with his thrusts. His lips still slotted with Luke's and his hips still moving thrusting deep into Luke. The blonde laid out against the silky sheets moonlight washing over his skin as Ashton brought him closer to release. Luke's voice kept going higher and higher as he was pushed closer to the edge. He felt a burning hot pooling in  his stomach. Luke's toes curled and his jaw dropped in a moan. He arched his back as he come closer to the edge one last thrust of Ashton's cock into his spot making him tumble over the edge again. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned, deep from his chest as he came in stripes over his and Ashton's stomachs. He brought their lips in a messy kiss as he felt Ashton bury himself deep inside of Luke. He let out a moan and came into Luke rolling his hips to help them through their highs.


	2. Spying, Fucking, Spying, and Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum wasn't kissing back and now Michael was loosing his nerve slowly pulling away....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i was trying to make it as much like the first chapter but then this happened and I just went with it. I'm honestly so happy with the way it turned out so I hope you are as happy as I am with it as it was a lot of work! But i did it all for you!

The moments when Calum’s sleep rattled brain didn’t respond had to be the most terrifying for Michael. His hands which were placed against his ribs, slowly slipped away in fear. His eyes squeezed shut and his lips slowly quit moving against Calum’s. Just as he was about to pull away Calum used all of his strength to push against Michael landing him flat on his back. He kisses Michael deeply fisting his shirt pulling him close. Michael’s eyes snapped open before his lips were covered by soft pillowy ones once again happily. He cradled the back of Calum’s skull and laid a hand against his hip.

Calum moaned softly leaning down against Michael with his full body. They touched gently as they kissed. Michael groaned against Calum’s mouth slowly rolling them over and pinning him to the bed. He rolled his hips against the tan boy’s, he drew a loud moan from him. He pulled back from Calum and smirked softly as he blushed softly biting his lip. Michael hummed softly leaning in and kissing his neck before lying next to Calum. He kept his hand on Calum’s hip as they laid next to each other.

                His eyes roamed over Calum’s face as they laid on the bed, Calum smiled softly as Michael did so. The older boy’s eyes roamed over his kiss swollen lips, bright shining eyes, and messy hair. The two young men glanced at each other biting their lips and hiding blush as they moved closer to each other inch by inch. Finally Michael pulled Calum close to him kissing his cheek and jaw, for a moment before looking up through his fanned out lashes at Calum shyly. The tan boy giggled softly and held Michael’s head close to him.

“Calum, I uhm I want you to be my boyfriend.” He said shyly nuzzling close to the younger boy.

The younger teen’s hands carded through Michael’s hair as he hummed softly before scratching gently against his scalp. Michael practically purred against him as Calum smiled leaning down and pressing his lips against Michael’s. “Yes Michael please.” Calum laughed softly against Michael’s mouth.

The older boy smiled at him as he confirmed it for him, and settled down against him. They both smiled as they slept keeping wrapped around each other. When Luke peeked in the next morning he smiled softly before he was lifted from the door way by Ashton’s strong arms circling around him. Luke squealed and kicked as he was drug away from the door way, his body was turned towards Ashton’s as his lips were covered by his boyfriends. Ashton gently backed them against the wall the slight impact still making Luke groan softly into the kiss they shared. As they kissed Michael stirred in his sleep looking at the sun streaming through the blinds spreading over Calum’s golden skin. It reflected off of his eyelashes and his pouty lips, it made Michael’s heart stutter beats and his cock stir in his pants.

He pulled Calum close to him sighing softly and nuzzling into him as he closed his eyes waiting for Calum to wake. As he pressed his sleep warm body closer to Calum’s he groaned softly as he felt his cock lay in the small space between Calum’s plump and firm cheeks. The tan boy slowly woke up as he felt Michael pulling him close, he bit his lip as he felt Michael’s thick and hard cock resting between his cheeks. As Luke was being kissed intensely by Ashton he moved towards the doorway of Michael’s room as he heard them moving around. Michael leaned close to Calum turning his head to kiss him softly, the younger boy smiled against Michael’s lips and teased his tongue along the seam of Michael’s lips. Michael let his lips part sucking on the younger boy’s tongue cradling his head as he did, his teeth gently bit at Calum’s lower lip and his other hand slid down the lithe body.

Luke finally pulled away from Ashton looking into the room, he kept his fingers tangled in Ashton’s hair as he kissed at his neck. He looked over at the two on the bed and felt his cock stirring in his pants as they were kissing. Ashton pulled away from his boyfriend’s neck and looked over at what had him so distracted. When he looked over he felt his own cock jump in his boxers, there on the bed were Michael and Calum. The covers had been thrown off the bed and Calum lay atop Michael fingers threaded in the soft and fluffy hair, his hips grinding down against Michael’s. There was the wet flash of their tongues stroking each other and the sliding of hands over sleep warm bodies. Calum felt like he was taking the biggest breaths of air possible but that he was also running out of oxygen. That when his lips weren’t touching Michael they ached for the older boy. That he needed him to be touching him and kissing him at any moment they had. Michael was feeling a similar way as he held Calum close to him, the younger boy was all around him, he was everywhere and Michael was oh so grateful for it.

They touched and kissed each other as the sun started to stream through the curtains, they didn’t take note of the blue and hazel eyes watching them in hunger as they were so wrapped in one another. Luke looked back at Ashton and saw his boyfriend was just as entranced as he was. He felt himself smirking and kissed the strong jaw in front of him before nuzzling against him.

“Babe,” he whispered softly, “we should move somewhere else, somewhere more comfortable.” He suggested sexily.

Ashton swallowed heavily and followed Luke’s lead, the blonde knew this house inside out and knew how to get into the closet which was covered in blankets. They quietly moved into the other room and sat down in the closet. As they had been moving Michael had slid his hands up over Calum’s sides taking the shirt with him as they moved farther up. Calum had broken the kiss as his shirt came over his head and Michael’s hands roamed over the taut skin of his stomach and the smooth planes of his back. His thumb and forefinger came up to pinch at his perky nipples rolling them between his fingers. Calum moaned and dropped his head in the space between Michael’s neck and shoulder. He shivered in Michael’s grasp laying kisses against the skin.

Luke was below Ashton in the closet and bit his lip to not moan as he looked over again. Ashton had kissed down his neck to his stomach to far paying attention to all the spots he had come to know his lover enjoyed so much. Michael moved his hands from his nipples and removed his own shirt, once they were both shirtless they slid over Calum’s skin dipping into his pants. The tan boy stilled for a moment feeling his fingers brush over the base of his cock. He let out a breathy moan and moved a little higher up Michael’s body making him touch more. The older boy smirked at him and pulled his cock out of his pants pumping gently as he collected the pre-come and spread it over the shaft. Calum shivered and breathed out licking over his bruised lips, his eyes were glued on Michael’s hand moving over his cock his wrist flicking on the end. Michael was focused on Calum, his brown eyes moving and looking at his hand slowly teasing his cock into full hardness. His other hand circled around Calum squeezing a handful of his left ass cheek before moving and touching his cock through his pajama pants.

Luke didn’t know why it was so hot so see Michael squeezing and fondling his cock through his pants but it made him gasp softly and bite his lip harshly. He had a hand in Ashton’s hair as the older boy had his lips wrapped around his cock he tilted his head back lips parting in a silent and drawn out moan. Ashton’s honey eyes gazed up at him in the closet as he sucked and licked quietly keeping in mind how loud and messy a blow job can get. Luke’s arousal spiked as he looked over to Michael and Calum again, they had both removed the remainder of their clothing both naked against each other. Calum had moved down so that his cock was closer to Michael’s the older boy using his big hand to pump both of them. Their lips were locked in a kiss and their breaths mingled with each other’s.

His left hand was on the back of Calum’s neck holding him close. Calum’s hands were on Michael’s shoulder and he was gazing into Michael’s eyes when they weren’t kissing each other. The two boys were overwhelmed by the feelings the coursing through their veins. The feeling of arousal burning hot and intense in their bellies as they moved against each other. Michael let their cocks go both hands moving to squeeze Calum’s ass making the younger boy jump then practically purr against him as he moved closer. He settled in Michael’s lap smiling shyly up at him, said colored haired boy was moving his hands from Calum’s ass to his hips rubbing his thumbs in small circles. Calum’s breath hitched as Michael did and he hummed softly, slowly Michael kissed up his stomach to his chest looking up through his fanned out eyelashes.

Calum’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched Michael, in the closet Luke was biting on a clean shirt as he came down Ashton’s throat the older boy’s hand loosely fisting his hard cock. As Luke slowly pulled away from the shirt he pulled Ashton up and kissed him deeply tasting his release in Ashton’s mouth. He wanted to moan but kept calm as he kissed Ashton. Pulling away he looked, with Ashton, back over to the couple kissing each other once again. Only this time Michael’s shiny, lube slicked, fingers were teasing Calum’s hole slowly loosening the boy in his lap. Calum’s hips were pushing back against his hand feeling his fingers dip in then withdraw from him. Michael smirked as he felt Calum pushing back against his fingers. He pushed his index finger slowly pushing into him, making Calum moan against his lips fingers gripping tighter on his shoulders. Michael smirked against Calum’s lips moving them along his jaw to his neck again. Calum’s own hands slid up to tangle in his hair as he pushed back against Michael’s finger. He bit his lip as he felt a second teasing him making him quiver arching up into his touch and push back against his finger.

Luke turned and kissed Ashton’s jaw feeling his cock responding to the action happening in front of him, he felt Ashton’s fingers slip down his body and touch the plug nestled between his cheeks. Luke smothered his moan against Ashton’s throat knowing on a level that this was a really bad idea as he was _very very_ loud. Ashton nipped at his throat smirking knowing this would happen, that Luke wouldn’t be able to keep his moans quiet. But he was proud of his baby how loud he would get, how enthusiastic he was. The way he was so into anything Ashton did to him and how his body reacted to anything he did. When he pushed against the plug again Luke moaned pushing down against it making the rounded soft tip rub against his prostate. Luke’s eyes squeezed shut and he gripped Ashton’s hair tighter in his fist. Hearing this sound Calum’s eyes flicked up to meet Michael’s and slowly slid over to the closet seeing Luke, the porcelain skin and the shiny blonde hair, and Ashton, his honey hair and bright eyes. He watched as Luke’s eyes shut and Ashton’s glinting eyes looked and met his. He kept watching Calum as he slid the plug out of Luke sliding his fingers into him just as Michael’s fingers slid into Calum spreading him open for his cock.

Calum felt oddly exposed yet his arousal spiked up as he rocked back against Michael’s fingers looking into the closet seeing Luke biting into a shirt again to keep his moans quiet. His own lips parted in a moan as Michael’s fingers curled stroking over the fleshy skin of his prostate. It made him tremble in Michael’s hands and pre-come bubble from the tip of his cock. He cried out as Michael added a third finger his first two slowly massaging him while the third opened him. Luke’s eyes snapped open at the feeling of Ashton’s fingers spreading him ice blue meeting earth brown. Both boys felt white hot shame color them as they both _knew_ they were spying on the other in the most intimate of moments. However the shame was washed away as their arousal spiked once more seeing the other in such a state making both boys’ eyes clench shut to bite their lips oh so close to orgasm.

Michael looked over Calum’s shoulder at the scene before him as he was wondering why the tan boy was looking that direction. When he looked over and saw such an intense scene before him he groaned aloud resting his forehead on Calum’s shoulder. With one last jab at Calum’s spot with his fingers he slowly drew them out wiping them on the bed spread. Calum whined at the loss of friction and the emptiness but was ready for the stretch he was about to receive. Wiggling from excitement in Michael’s lap he heard the opening of the condom wrapper and bit his lip slim fingers wrapping around Michael’s wrist.

“You’re clean yeah?” He asked softly teeth still holding his bottom lip prisoner. His eyes were gazing into Michael’s and his chest rising and falling in rapid motions.

Michael nodded letting the condom slip through his fingers and land on the bed, it rested there for a moment before he spoke up swallowing thickly. “Are you sure about this Calum? There is no going back after this and I don’t want you to regret it.” He said softly and somehow Calum _knew_ it was not just the condom. It was quite literally everything.

A relationship the sex the possibility of it not working, it all rode on this one decision and Calum was scared senseless as what if it didn’t go well. A small seed of doubt planted itself in his mind before he surged forward squishing the seed kissing Michael to reassure him. Michael held him close as they kissed each other, Luke and Ashton still lying in the closet were also having a moment between lovers’ deep kisses being exchanged from both groups. Calum swallowed once again before nodding to Michael.

Michael pulled away and looked at Calum while the tan boy slowly moved back and sat close to Michael’s cock. The arousal in the air thickened as Calum’s lithe body rose up onto his knees grabbing Michael’s cock letting it slide up to rest against his entrance. Michael passed him the lube and Calum shot him a grateful smile before uncapping it and splashed a healthy amount in his palm warming it with his hand. Reaching behind him he gave a few pumps spreading the lube over Michael’s cock hearing the shuddering breath leave his lips. Calum bit his lip and kept a steadying hand on Michael’s hard cock ready for what was next. When the mushroom head pushed through the loosened muscles Calum felt a slight burn but he knew that would happen. He took it in stride moving down again and it was an odd feeling but it was oh so pleasurable at once.

The slow burn to remind him that Michael was inside him made a warm feeling wash over him, as he moved down, then the slick feeling of him made Calum feel entirely exposed to his friend of many years and he liked it. He didn’t realize he was fully seated until he felt his fingers against his ass cheeks. Withdrawing his hand he looked at Michael who was watching him already with hooded eyes. His hands reached out and pulled Calum to his chest hugging him for a moment letting Calum get used to the feeling of him. Luke was on his back legs spread with Ashton’s cock pressing into him still. His eyes were unfocused with lust making him pliant for the moment. He felt himself stretching around Ashton and his cock twitched in interest at the feeling.

The two couples both participating in the same act breathed slowly feeling an onslaught of different feelings between them. Calum leaned back holding hands with Michael as he moved his body up feeling his cocks slide against his velvety walls making him tremble with the feeling. He let himself slide back down a soft moan slipping from his lips as he felt the head brush over his spot. He knew even if he couldn’t feel that he would enjoy the feeling too much. The feeling of Michael stretching him out his cock nestled inside him for Michael’s pleasure. Getting used to the slide and drag of Michael’s cock he rose up once again before sliding back down onto his cock moaning louder now. Michael watched him in fascination as he moved atop him moaning at the friction and heat surrounding his cock the velvety tightness hugging his cock constantly. Michael leaned up and kissed him once more moving his hands to rest on Calum’s hips as the tan boys hands moved to his hair and shoulder. Luke moaned softly as Ashton positioned himself caging Luke in his hands holding him above him leaning in to kiss the blonde boy as he did he moaned pressing against him before drawing his hips back and thrusting into his blonde boyfriend Luke kept his legs spread for him laying his head back on the pile of clothes moaning out as Ashton fucked into him deep and hard making him tremble.

“Ashton please,” he stopped and let out a moan, “kiss me.” He requested with a breathless gasp.

Calum had moved his hands to Michael’s thighs using them to ride the older boy his body moving up and down as fast as he could move chasing the feeling of Michael pushing back into him with every downward movement. His breath hitched in his throat as he moved teeth sinking into his lip as he cried out. Michael smirked rolling his hips up feet planted in the mattress to fuck up into Calum. The tan boy cried out as Michael’s thrusts became more insistent in his assault against his prostate. Luke looked over and moaned as Ashton started to pull almost all the way out before fucking deep into him slamming against his prostate making him whimper. Calum felt himself moaning as Michael fucked into him hearing Luke’s cries from pleasure made him go into a frenzy fucking himself onto Michael’s cock faster and harder chasing the orgasm he could feel building. He moaned softly as he moved atop his boyfriend throwing his head back gasping as Michael’s hand wrapped around his cock pumping with his thrusts.

Luke felt Ashton pulling him closer and down onto his cock forcing himself deeper, the blonde broke their miss moaning as Ashton’s lips moved over his neck biting and tasting the skin there marking him. He kept up his punishing thrusts making the blue eyes boy’s eyes roll back into his head as he gripped onto Ashton his toes curling. The curly haired boy moaned as he fucked into Luke loving the tight clenching walls massaging his aching cock. He buried himself deep inside Luke for a moment making Luke whimper and recover his breath. The blonde pulled him into a kiss and clenched around his cock making a low moan escape his throat. As Michael’s fingers tightened around Calum’s cock the tan boy quivered his thighs burning and the air was so thick and heavy he sucked in greedy gulps and as moaned Michael’s name thick white ropes coming and dripping over Michael’s hand. His already impossibly tight ass clenched harshly around Michael.

The older boy moaned his hands gripping Calum’s hips as he emptied his balls into Calum the tan boys name slipping from his lips as he did so. Calum slumped against Michael’s chest looking over to see Ashton spreading Luke’s legs wide fucking into the blonde what seemed to be harshly but was in all reality making Luke cry out in ecstasy before his lips stretched in a silent moan as he came across his chest some hitting his neck as Ashton stilled and came inside Luke the blonde boy panting as he recovered.

Michael looked at the scene before him and knew that things wouldn’t be the same I mean they all just had sex to having sex. It was almost too intimate to discuss and Michael didn’t know what was going to happen next but at the moment he couldn’t care. He grabbed a cloth and wet it with some obviously warm water and wiped down Calum who was now breathing evenly again. He knew things would never be the same between them but he was hoping it wouldn’t be a disaster. Everything could wait until later because in that moment Michael had the center of his universe falling asleep in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments kudos and some love please!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! Its much appreciated and I wanna know kf you want a second chapter. Like s honestly this took forever to write.


End file.
